1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a detection and classification device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting element detection and classification device for detecting and classifying light-emitting elements.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor fabricating process, some small particles and defects are unavoidable. As the size of devices shrinks and the integration of circuits increases gradually, those small particles or defects affect the property of the integrated circuits more seriously. For improving the reliability of semiconductor devices, a plurality of tests are performed continuously to find the root cause of the defects or particles. Then, process parameters can be tuned correspondingly to reduce a presence of defects or particles so as to improve the yield and reliability of the semiconductor fabricating process.
In the prior art, a sampling is first performed to select a semiconductor wafer as a sample for following defect detection and analysis in advance. Then, a defect inspection is performed. Normally, a proper defect inspection machine is utilized to scan in a large scale to detect all defects on the semiconductor wafer. Since there are too many defects on a semiconductor wafer, a manual defect review with the SEM cannot be directly performed for all defects in practice. A manual defect classification is typically performed before the defect review. After separating the defects into different defect types, some defects are sampled for the defect review. Then, a defect root cause analysis may be performed in advance according to the result of the defect review to attempt to reduce the defect generation.
Thus, with the increasing variety and sophistication of electronic devices, the quality and the reliability of the electronic components are crucial to the performance of the electronic devices. Generally, it is necessary for the components to be tested when the manufacturing procedure is finished. In the traditional inspection method, all the components are disposed on a large-area disk and many cameras are used for capturing the images of the surface appearances of the components. For inspecting the bottom surface of each component, the large-area disk has to be transparent. One method is using a quartz glass which is an expensive material as the large-area disk. However, the cost of a quartz glass inspection system is extremely high. Another method is using a tempered glass as the disk. However, the hardness of the tempered glass is lower than that of the electronic components so that the surface of the tempered glass is easily scratched by the components. The scratches on the tempered glass surface influence the captured bottom surface image and the analysis for the bottom surface images will not be precise. On the other hand, there are cameras disposed on both sides of the disk (i.e., top side and bottom side) and the images may not be in focus because of influence of light (i.e. glare or reflection) that passes though the large-area disk.